Yes Quite
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: A friend is remembered.


Yes. Quite.

By: Trivette Lover Heather

_Was just like any other day in paradise. Sun was shining, slight breeze, perfect. Except today I was saying goodbye to a friend. Of course it wasn't just me; hundreds from around the island came to pay their respects to a man who gave a new meaning to the word admiration. _

--

"Lily, we are gonna be late, I'm sure you look beautiful." Magnum hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay dad, I'm ready. Just want to look pretty to say goodbye." She started down the stairs, stopping short to give her father a quick kiss on the forehead, and grabbing his hand for the last few steps.

He looked down at the hand in his. "Please don't let go, this day is gonna be really hard for your dad."

She smiled and they walked out towards the car. It sure was a beautiful day. Perfect.

--

Magnum arrived early and knew his friend would be proud of him. Rick and TC were awaiting his arrival.

"Hi Thomas." Rick smiled. "Beautiful day eh?"

"Perfect…almost bitter sweet." He sighed and looked back at Lily. "Honey, why don't you go with Uncle TC to our seats?"

"Okay, but you said not to let go of your hand." She said almost in a whisper as if not to embarrass him. Magnum knelt down to face her.

"I did. You're right, but I have to take care of some things, go with Uncle TC, I'll be back soon." With that she nodded and followed TC.

"How you doing?" Rick asked sadly.

"Honestly, I'm dying. But stiff upper lip and all that right?" He replied with a slight smile.

Rick sighed. "Right. Well everything is all set, Robin should be arriving shortly, Agatha has taken care of all the flower deliveries. People have been arriving periodically, looks like he's gonna pack out the house."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He peered over at the entrance as he saw the floods of people arriving. He recognized a few as old classmates of his friend, and board members from various charities and such. "We should go greet everyone."

"Yea, just one thing."

"What's that?"

"The casket, we gonna bring it in or do you want to bearers to do it?"

Magnum contemplated what his friend would want. "Us. Get TC would you?"

"Sure." As Rick headed to get TC, Magnum made his way to the car where his friend's body lay. He waited there a few minutes until his friends arrived.

The place fell silent as the three friends stood beside the casket as they carried it in. After they collected themselves they attended to greeting the friends and family. As the service began, Magnum took his seat beside Lily, who took her fathers hand quickly.

--

"And now a close friend of the deceased will conclude with some final words on his behalf."

Thomas Magnum stood up and took a few steps towards the front, and again his daughter would not release his hand. This time Magnum obliged and allowed for his daughter to come up with him. It was going to be one of the hardest moments of his life, and he'd had his share.

He cleared his throat. "Well, Higgins was normally the one I would practice in front of if I ever had to give speeches. I was always so nervous and he was always around to ridicule my grammar and sentence structure. For 8 years of my life, this man was always around. Our friendship may have seemed like a struggle to everyone else, but the two of us knew the bond we shared. It was an almost unspoken respect that existed between us, one that I will never have with anyone else again. It was something that only me and Higgins understood. Which is funny, because most of the time it seemed we never understood each other at all. But it was the moments when he would go the extra step to make sure I was alright or help when he really didn't have to. I will miss him very much. As I know many of you will also. I will miss his advice, his long boring stories and most of all, I will miss his simple presence. He was a man of integrity, courage, and honor. And someone that I will never forget." His daughter squeezed his hand tighter as he began to fight back tears. He stepped down and stood beside the casket.

"Goodbye Higgins." He said solemnly, throwing up his hand with a salute.

As he saluted, dozens from around the room stood up and did the same. Today they remembered a man that embodied words like honor, dignity and respect. A man that impacted the lives of many and loved even more. I think he'd agree. Yes. Quite.

--

Please review, it helps me, help you.

As always, till next time,

-Trivette Lover Heather


End file.
